


Black Emporium Blues

by zillah1199



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Magical Shenanigans, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various connected drabbles centering around magical mayhem. Tags will be evolving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Emporium Blues

It was no secret that Anders was a cat person. Still, when he ran across Hawke in Lowtown, and the dog with Hawke _wasn't_ Barkley, he had to stop and ask. The dog was quite beautiful, actually, sleek and long legged with an elegant nose and a whippy tail. His fur was smooth and glossy, a rich black with subtle grey striping. 

“Beautiful, isn't he? I need to get him home before someone in Hightown tries to nick him. Figure he can keep Barkley company for a bit.”

“Is he yours?” Anders bent down to stroke the dog's amazingly soft fur.

Hawke just laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't dare call him mine. Not unless I want my ankle bitten. Or worse.”

The dog huffed at Hawke, then growled slightly as Anders scratched behind his ears. Anders noticed the dog's eyes were an odd shade of green. A familiar shade, actually. He jerked his hand away and backed up a step.

“Is that...Fenris? What happened.?”

Hawke shrugged. “Black Emporium. Should wear off in a few hours. At least I think that's what Xenon said. Might have been a few years, actually. Hard to tell what with all the long, gargley vowels and the intermittent gasping.”

“A few years, eh? That might not be so bad.” The dog was definitely growling now.

Hawke and Anders shared a brief laugh, and Anders suddenly felt his left foot grow slightly warmer. He looked down to see the dog – Fenris, rather, with his hind leg lifted over him. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You owe me a new pair of boots, Hawke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of imagining Fenris as like a greyhound here.


End file.
